The RESTRICTION
by CERNO
Summary: Years passed by. Sesshomaru is still beautiful but Rin turned out as beauty herself, too. After Sesshomaru finds his true feelings for Rin, he must force himself a restriction no matter how much pain it'll take. SESSHOxRIN R


**The RESTRICTION. by CERNO**

_Please look back at me,_

_as if you were to kiss me,_

_just once, just this once,_

_and I'll never ask again._

I cried. I cried alot watching the white demon taking his steps away from me. One step, two steps, and three... until I barely saw the shadow of his figure. He never even gave a glance back. My kimono was dirtied from the snow and dirt, and my face was pale from all tears that I had shed.

He left me. He, my master, had left me. No, he had abandoned me. Why? What could I have done wrong...? Forgive me if I did, just don't leave me. You meant everything to me. I can't imagine another minute without your presence, please... Sesshomaru-sama.

I admired you for so long.

Don't destroy my hopes when I just realized them. You promised you won't hurt me.

* * *

_10 hours ago._

"Oh, careful." A short, fat man with scruffy beard wrapped his arm around Rin's waist. Light as a feather, Rin was lifted into the air with a scream. Sesshomaru sharply glanced at the man with his claws clenching. The perverted man seemed to enjoy Rin's panic and pulled her closer into his thick chest.

"Please let go of me!" Rin pleaded. The man, having two red spots on his cheeks, seemed drunk but had his dirty intentions. He was wearing a fancy, expensive kimono. Jaken assumed he was either a landlord or a rich merchant of the new village they had arrived in. As he passed by them through the streets, he deliberately clashed his shoulder against Rin's and brutally ceased her by the waist with is beastly dark hands. Pleased, he laughed and carried her upon his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that fat pervert is stealing the human girl away!!" Jaken jumped up and down from the ground. With an expressionless face, Sesshomaru slit the man's cheeks with the fine edge of his claw. Stunned by the speed of the demon's motion and the stinging pain across the deep cut, the young landlord quickly led hold go of Rin. He realized that he could have died if the cut was just one more layer deeper. Without an another word from his mouth, he scurried away.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Catching her breath, Rin tried to bow her head as she spoke. Sesshomaru ignored her and indifferently turned his cold eyes away. Although the two had not noticed, Sesshomaru was unquestionable angry.

Yes, he was angry. Angry at her, for any men would have fall for her fragile beauty. Her small, white face had innocent yet deep and seducive glasslike eyes. She had radiant light pink cheeks and moistened, kissable lips. Her delicate neckline complemented well with the dark blue kimono she was wearing. The lines of her thin torso and portruding collarbone was hinted by the fabric as well. She was not tall or voluminous, but already posessed a womanly shape and warm scent of garden flowers. She was fair than any of the women in the villages they visited, even surpassing the landlord's wife and baron's princess. This also made the reason why she was never quite so welcome between women who grew jealous of her breathtaking appearance. This angered him. He was most angry at himself for thinking this way. He should never have brought her from the beginning.

As they walked through the marketplace, the people whispered about their outstanding appearances as always. Rin only watched for Sesshomaru's hint of any displeasure and followed carefully with her head down. She murmured an apology to him, but it was ignored again.

"Rin? Could that be you?" A young boy approached Rin when they had almost reached the center of the place. Rin turned around in amazement, finding a tall samurai boy around her age. He smiled uncomfortably as he scratched his head.

"I didn't think I'll ever see you again. I couldn't even recognize you. Do you remeber me? It's Jiro. We played together when we both were really young. I thought you... died from the accident. I can't believe this." Jiro explained. Rin tried to recall back her memories but failed to do so due to her childhood trauma. She accepted him awkwardly, with Sesshomaru looking back at her.

"What are you doing? Traveling? Why don't we eat together? Who are these peopl... Are you traveling with...?" Jiro gasped a little. Rin turned her head away.

"I'm so sorry, Jiro. I don't remember you, but I thank you. Now I must get going." Rin replied and ran towards Sesshomaru who was now quite far in the front. Jiro dumbfoundly watched her leaving and tried to say something to her distant back. After she caught up with him once more, Rin was somehow ashamed.

"I'm so sorry. Sesshomaru-sama." Rin apologized. Sesshomaru gave her back his usual glance.

"What a foolish thing you say. You should have stayed where you belong with all the humans." He said in a monotone.

"That can never happen, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin wants to stay forever with you. No one else. Please don't tell me to leave!" Rin assured him as he said nothing back. By the time they went back to the forest, it was sunset.

"Sesshomaru-sama, which do you prefer first today? I have supper ready, and there is a hot spring close by for bath. I'll go around for watch today!" Jaken happily volunteered as he smacked Rin with his staff. "Rin!! Why don't you do something for Sesshomaru-sama?! Such a useless thing, humans. Tsk Tsk."

Sesshomaru left the two arguing and walked off to the woods. Rin rubbed her head as Jaken ordered her to gather branches and dried leaves for a fire.

* * *

A/N: PARING SesshomaruxRin fanfic. RATING T for now, but I'm pretty positive the story will develop more in next few chapters. GENRE is romance/angst. DISCLAIMER I do not own Inuyasha. Please leave your reviews, thanks.


End file.
